River Flows In You
by Kkamjong940114
Summary: [CHAPTER 6 UPDATE] Jongin, seorang namja yang mahir bermain piano dan suka menyendiri bertemu dengan Sehun, siswa pindahan dari Ilsan yang menjadi chairmate sekaligus roomatenya. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka berdua? Pair: KAIHUN, CHANBAEK, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Kai (Kim Jongin), Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Tao, and More

Main Pairing : KaiHun

Warning: Typos, Yaoi, Romance, Highschool's life

Rate : T

.

.

Suara denting piano yang menenangkan hati sedang mengalun merdu di ruang musik Seoul High School. Piano tersebut sedang dimainkan oleh seorang namja tampan berkulit eksotis. Ia begitu menghayati alunan merdu suara grand piano yang menggema di ruang musik itu. Rivers Flows In You karya seorang pianis terkenal bernama Yiruma, lagu itu adalah favoritnya dan sering ia mainkan saat jam istirahat sekolah dimana ruang musik selalu tak berpenghuni.

Bertepatan dengan selesainya lagu tersebut, berdering juga bel tanda jam istirahat selesai. Dan sekarang namja yang diketahui bernama kim jongin itu harus kembali ke kelasnya. Jongin mendesah pelan, ia memang tidak suka berada di kelas atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak menyukai sekolah. Alasan satu-satunya ia datang ke sekolah adalah agar ia bisa memainkan piano di ruang musik, karena di rumahnya ia tidak memiliki piano apalagi grand piano yang suaranya sudah pasti sangat merdu.

Dengan langkah berat, ia berjalan keluar dari ruang musik dan kembali ke kelasnya.

"Permisi, aku siswa pindahan dari ilsan. Hmmm aku ingin bertanya, ruang kepala sekolah dimana ya?" Tanya seorang namja berkulit putih susu saat jongin baru keluar dari ruang musik. Namja itu mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan jongin namun terlihat kebingungan.

"Di ujung koridor ini, ruangan sebelah kiri." Jawab jongin singkat dan langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya sebelum namja yang bertanya itu sempat mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Gomawoyo!" Teriak namja itu pada jongin. Dan jongin hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya tanpa berbalik sebagai respon ucapan namja itu.

Tidak lama setelah jongin duduk di kursinya yang terletak di pojok kiri paling belakang dekat jendela, namja yang tadi bertanya padanya masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai siswa baru pindahan dari Ilsan.

"Anyeonghaseyo, namaku Oh Sehun. Tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Sehun." Kurang lebih seperti itu yang ditangkap oleh telinga jongin, karena dia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Dan segera memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur.

"Kau bisa duduk di kursi di samping Kim Jongin, namja yang sedang tidur itu. YAAA KIM JONGIN!" Teriak Teuk Saem saat menyadari jongin sedang tertidur.

Jongin sedikit kaget mendengar teriakan yang memekakan telinga itu.

"Namaku Oh Sehun. Kau Jongin kan?" Sapa Sehun saat duduk di samping jongin.

Jongin hanya menengok ke arah Sehun lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Oh iya! Kim Jongin mulai hari ini Sehun akan menjadi teman sekamarmu di dorm." Ucap Teuk Saem dari depan kelas.

"Ne saem." Jawab Jongin lalu mendesah pelan, ia tidak suka berbagi kamar dengan orang lain apalagi dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya.

Sehun menyadari jika jongin tidak suka dengan kehadirannya sebagai chairmate dan roomatenya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua keputusan Teuk saem dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mematuhinya.

Sehun melalui hari pertamanya di sekolah dengan cukup baik, ia sudah mendapatkan teman baru seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Tao. Mereka cukup ramah dan baik padanya dan itu membuat sehun nyaman berada di kelas. Kecuali, Jongin yang membuatnya mati gaya saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Mereka sama sekali tidak berkomunikasi, atau lebih tepatnya jongin yang terlalu cuek.

"Sehun-ah, kau ingin ikut bersama kami tidak menonton film? Aku, chanyeol dan tao ingin menonton bersama." Ajak Baekhyun yang ditemani oleh chanyeol dan tao.

"Mianhae baekyun-ah aku tidak bisa. Hari ini aku harus membereskan barang-barangku dulu di dorm." Jawab sehun merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa! Lain kali kita bisa pergi bersama, oh iya sehun aku ingatkan sebaiknya kau jangan membuat masalah dengan jongin jika ingin hidup tenang." Ucap chanyeol menakut-nakuti.

"Benar! jangan sekali-sekali berurusan dengannya jika masih ingin hidup!" Tao menambahkan.

"Ya! Kalian ini berlebihan sekali! Sudah sehun, tidak usah dengarkan ucapan mereka berdua. Kami pergi dulu ya filmnya sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Bye sehun~" ucap baekhyun sambil menarik paksa chanyeol dan tao yang masih menakut-nakuti sehun tentang Jongin.

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-teman barunya itu.

'Apa benar Jongin sekejam itu?' Pikir Sehun.

.

.

"Waaaah~"

Itulah reaksi Sehun saat melihat kamar barunya. (Bayangin aja kamar yang dipake sama Minho Sulli di To The Beautiful You)

Dia sangat bersemangat tinggal sendiri dan jauh dari orang tuanya yang berada di New York. Appanya mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih menjanjikan disana dan terpaksa harus pindah bersama Eomma dan Hyungnya. Sehun bersikeras tidak ingin ikut kesana dan tetap ingin tidak di Korea. Ia pindah ke Seoul karena sepupunya Kris juga tinggal di Korea dan satu sekolah dengannya. Jadi karena ada yang menemaninya, orangtua sehun mengizinkannya tinggal di Seoul.

Kris, sepupu yang satu tahun lebih tua dari Sehun dan Sunbae sehun di sekolah. Sayangnya di hari pertama sehun masuk ia belum sempat melihat Kris karena mereka berbeda gedung sekolah dan dorm.

'Ceklek' suara pintu kamar yang terbuka.

Jongin masuk dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur setelah melempar tas ke dekat tempat tidur.

"Jongin, kau mahir bermain piano ya? Aku tadi sempat mendengarmu memainkannya di ruang musik." Tanya Sehun memulai pembicaraan.

"Biasa saja. Panggil aku Kai! Aku tidak suka dipanggil Jongin." Jawab Jongin.

"Ne... Boleh aku mendengarnya lagi saat kau memainkannya nanti jong- eh Kai?" Tanya Sehun excited.

"Tidak."

"Ah waeeee~?"

"Karena aku tidak mau."

"Dasar pelit!"

" Sudah jangan berisik aku mau tidur!"

"Aish!" Ucap Sehun dengan gesture tangan ingin memukul Kai. Dan Kai melihatnya, sehun langsung menarik tangannya dan pura-pura sibuk merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Kai.." Panggil Sehun.

"Hmm" jawab Kai dengan mata terpejam.

"Ajari aku bermain piano!"

DEG

Jantung Kai rasanya berhenti berdetak lalu ia membuka matanya. Ia merasa deJavu dengan kejadian ini. Namun ia berusaha tetap tenang di depan Sehun.

"Lagu apa?" Tanya Kai.

"River flows in you." Jawab Sehun

DEG

Sekali lagi seperti ada yang memukul jantung Kai untuk berhenti berdetak.

#FLASHBACK ON

"Jonginnie~"

"Hmmm"

"Ajari aku bermain piano!"

"Lagu apa?"

"River flows in you"

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengajarimu."

"Benarkah? Jonginnie memang yang terbaik!"

#END OF FLASHBACK

"Hey Kai! Mau tidak mengajariku?" Ucap Sehun menyadarkan Kai dari lamunannya.

"Tidak."

"Hanya satu lagu saja Kai! Ayolah~" Bujuk Sehun.

"Tidak mau."

"YA! Kau ini pelit sekali!"

"Dari tadi kan aku sudah bilang tidak! Kenapa masih memaksa?!"

"Aku sangat ingin memainkan lagu itu. Itu lagu favoritku dan setiap aku mendengarnya hatiku terasa nyaman dan tenang seperti air sungai yang mengalir." Jawab Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya seolah sedang mendengarkan lagi itu.

DEG

'Ada apa dengan anak ini? Kenapa mirip sekali dengan orang itu?' Batin Kai.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak!" Ucap Kai final.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Previous Chapter

"Aku sangat ingin memainkan lagu itu. Itu lagu favoritku dan setiap aku mendengarnya hatiku terasa nyaman dan tenang seperti air sungai yang mengalir." Jawab Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya seolah sedang mendengarkan lagu itu.

DEG

'Ada apa dengan anak ini? Kenapa mirip sekali dengan orang itu?' Batin Kai.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak!" Ucap Kai final.

Chapter 2

.

"Kai~ ayolah ajari aku main piano. Hanya satu lagu saja~" Bujuk Sehun saat jam pelajaran berlangsung.

"Kai~"

"YA KIM JONGIN!" Teriak Sehun karena kesal pada Kai yang tidak menanggapinya. Namun Sehun tidak menyadari Heechul Saem sedang mengajar di depan kelas karena ia sibuk membujuk Kai untuk mengajarinya bermain piano.

"OH SEHUN! KIM JONGIN! Keluar dari kelasku SEKARANG JUGA!" Murka Heechul Saem. Dan terpaksa dengan berat hati Sehun dan Kai keluar dari kelas.

Tanpa mempedulikan Sehun, Kai terus berjalan menelusuri koridor dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Ruang Musik. Ia mulai memainkan lagu favoritnya, atau lebih tepatnya lagu yang selalu ia mainkan untuk 'orang itu'.

Diam-diam Sehun mengikuti Kai namun ia tidak ikut masuk ke dalam ruang musik karena ia tahu Kai akan menyadari kehadirannya. Ia hanya berdiri di depan jendela ruang musik dan menikmati alunan musik yang Kai mainkan, lagu favoritnya. Sehun terus menatap Kai yang sedang memainkan piano, namun Sehun merasa ada yang janggal dalam diri Kai. Tatapan kosongnya saat memainkan piano, Kai memang memainkan piano dengan sempurna tanpa ada kesalahan sedikitpun. Namun matanya menatap kosong, seperti raga tanpa jiwa.

"Sehun?! Apa yang lakukan disini?" Sapa Kyungsoo yang tidak sengaja melihat Sehun saat ia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sehun sedikit kaget karena bahunya ditepuk oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku? Hanya iseng saja, lagipula aku tidak tahu mau kemana lagi setelah diusir Heechul Saem dari kelas." Jawab Sehun masih melihat ke dalam ruang musik.

"Kenapa tidak ke perpustakaan saja atau ke atap gedung sekolah? Kenapa berdiri di sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Aku tidak tahun dimana perpustakaan dan aku malas ke atap sekolah." Jawab Sehun menoleh ke Kyungsoo namun setelah selesai ia bicara, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke ruang musik.

"Ah~ aku mengerti sekarang!" Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan nada menggoda saat melihat kemana arah pandangan mata Sehun.

"Apa? Tidak! Bukan begitu Kyungsoo-ya, aku hanya suka mendengar Kai bermain piano." Jawab Sehun gugup.

"Aku kan tidak bilang apa-apa Sehun-ah. Santai saja, tidak perlu gugup begitu~" Goda Kyungsoo lagi sambil menyikut pelan lengan Sehun.

"Sudah sana kembali ke kelas! Aku mau ke toilet dulu. Bye Kyungsoo~" Ucap sehun sambil berjalan menuju toilet tanpa menunggu jawaban kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun.

Saat tiba di kelas, Kyungsoo melaporkan apa yang ia lihat kepada Baekhyun yang notabene adalah chairmate-nya.

"Benarkah?" Reaksi Baekhyun setelah mendengar cerita Kyungsoo.

"Iya aku melihatnya sendiri tadi!" Kata Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Kalian sedang membicarankan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menengok ke belakang karena ia duduk di depan mereka.

"Beritahu kami juga kyungsoo-ya." Tambah Tao, chairmate Chanyeol, yang ikut menengok ke belakang untuk join pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Duduk yang benar! Kalian mau kita diusir juga seperti Sehun dan Kai?!" Omel Baekhyun dan otomatis mereka langsung menghadap ke depan tidak ingin melihat amukan Baekhyun.

#KantinSekolah

"Kyungsoo-ya cepat ceritakan secara detail apa yang kau bicarakan tadi dengan Baekhyun!" Suruh Chanyeol penasaran, karena ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan saat di kelas.

"Iya, cepat ceritakan Kyungsoo-ya!" Tambah Tao tidak sabar.

Mereka berempat sedang duduk bersama di Kantin sekolah yang cukup mewah untuk ukuran sekolah. Makanan yang disediakan begitu banyak dan bervariasi dengan ala buffet.

Kyungsoo sudah siap bercerita, namun Chanyeol dan Tao malah sibuk dengan makanan mereka yang membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

"Ya! Kalian mau dengarkan ceritaku atau tidak?!" Omel Kyungsoo.

"MAU!" Ucap Tao dan Chanyeol serempak, namun makanan yang ada di mulut mereka mengenai sedikit makanan yang ada di piring Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"YAAAAA!" Teriak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sambil berdiri yang membuat semua orang di Kantin melihat ke arah mereka.

"Mian, mian, mian. Aku tidak sengaja baekhyun-ah Kyungsoo-ya~" Ucap Tao sambil mengosokkan kedua tangannya meminta maaf. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang ingin melihat kemarahan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Terakhir mereka berdua murka, semua barang-barang yang ada di dekat mereka pasti berterbangan.

Untungnya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kembali duduk, dan Kyungsoo menceritakan apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Baekhyun di kelas tadi. Tao dan Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti mendengarnya.

"Kita biarkan saja, lagipula kan mereka Roommate dan Chairmate jadi tidak mungkin menyuruh Sehun untuk menjauhi Kai." Reaksi Tao setelah selesai mendengar cerita Kyungsoo.

"Benar juga, mereka pasti akan tetap sering bertemu." Ucap Baekhyun membenarkan.

"Kenapa kita harus menjauhkan mereka berdua?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung, kenapa teman-temannya ingin menjauhkan Sehun dan Kai.

"YA BABO! Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kai itu aneh dan anti sosial! Bagaimana kalau ia menyakiti Sehun karena Sehun selalu berada di dekatnya?" Jawab Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan temannya yang satu ini.

"Kenapa? Memang ada orang yang pernah disakiti oleh Kai? Tidak ada kan? Kalian ini terlalu percaya dengan gosip yang beredar!" Jelas Chanyeol dan itu cukup diterima oleh ketiga temannya.

"Jadi kita biarkan saja mereka?" Tanya Kyungso sambil melihat ketiga temannya.

"Lebih baik begitu, apalagi kita baru kenal dengan Sehun. Tidak sopan jika menyuruhnya seperti itu." Ucap Tao memberikan pendapat.

"Baiklah. Kita biarkan saja mereka." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Biarkan apaan Baekyun-ah?" Ucap namja milky skin yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Kau mengagetkanku Sehun-ah!" Kaget Baekhyun sambil memegang dada kirinya.

"Mian Baekhyun-ah hehehe." Tawa Sehun sambil menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun.

"Oh iya tadi kalian sedang membicarakan siapa? Biarkan aja mereka? Siapa maksud kalian?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

Tao, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Tidak mungkin mereka bilang kalau tadi mereka sedang membicarakan Sehun dan Kai.

"Ani~ biar ku beritahu kau juga tidak kenal Sehun-ah." Kata Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Ayo cepat kita makan, jam istirahat sebentar lagi akan selesai." Ucap Chanyeol.

Mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka dalam diam. Sehun sempat merasa canggung dengan keadaan tersebut, karena menurutnya ke empat teman barunya ini adalah orang yang suka berbicara. Melihat mereka diam seperti ini membuatnya sedikit bingung. Namun ia tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam dan segera menghabiskan makanannya.

#KamarKAIHUN

Kai sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya sibuk membaca komik kesayangannya, One Piece. Walaupun komik itu lucu, Kai hanya membacanya dengan wajah yang datar. Sangat datar.

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya heran. Menurutnya, komik One Piece adalah komik yang cukup lucu. Bahkan komik Detective Conan yang serius saja masih memiliki sisi yang lucu.

"Kai-ya? Apa komik itu tidak lucu untukmu? Apa selera humormu terlalu tinggi?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang membaca? Jangan berisik!" Omel Kai.

"Coba sini ku lihat, apa benar tidak lucu!" Kata Sehun sambil merebut Komik yang dipegang Kai.

"YA!" Teriak Kai karena komiknya diambil Sehun.

Kai menarik lengan Sehun yang sedang memegang dan mencoba membaca bagian yang sedang dibaca Kai. Namun ia kehilangan keseimbangannya saat Kai menarik lengannya terlalu keras. Sehun menarik lengan Kai agar ia tidak jatuh, tapi Kai malah jatuh menindihnya ke tempat tidur.

Sehun dan Kai masih shock dengan keadaan mereka sekarang, mereka masih mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali menatap Kai yang berada di atasnya.

Ia dan Kai baru saja berciuman. BERCIUMAN BIBIR.

.

TBC

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Cast: Kai (Kim Jongin), Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Tao, and More

Main Pairing : KaiHun

Warning: Typos, Yaoi, Romance, Highschool's life

Rate : T

.

.

Sehun dan Kai masih shock dengan keadaan mereka sekarang, mereka masih mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali menatap Kai yang berada di atasnya.

.

Ia dan Kai baru saja berciuman. BERCIUMAN BIBIR.

DEG

DEG

DEG

.

.

Kedua mata mereka melebar karena shock yang melanda mereka akibat posisi yang tidak terduga ini. Kai yang lebih dulu sadar dengan posisi mereka segera melepas ciuman mereka dan bangun dari atas tubuh Sehun. Kai hanya bisa menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal karena ia bingung harus berbuat apa.

Suasana begitu canggung, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Sehun bangun dari tempat tidur Kai lalu mengembalikan komik yang direbutnya tadi kepada sang pemilik.

"Mian, aku tidak sengaja." Hanya itu yang bisa Sehun ucapkan. Iya tidak tahu jika tindakannya tadi berakhir dengan hilangnya ciuman pertama miliknya.

Kai merebut komiknya dengan kasar lalu keluar kamar tanpa mengatakan apapun dan Sehun hanya bisa diam mematung.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung Sehun seperti ingin keluar dari sarangnya mengingat insiden tadi. Ia memegang dada kirinya dengan tatapan kosong. Kemudian ia memegang bibirnya, ia masih bisa merasakan lembutnya bibir Kai saatnya menyentuh bibirnya.

'Hmm tidak buruk.' pikir Sehun.

Namun ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya agar peristiwa tadi segera lenyap dari pikirannya. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya.

"Kau pasti sudah gila, Oh Sehun!" Ucapnya pada pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin.

"Aishh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat bertemu Kai nanti. Ini sungguh sangat memalukan!" Ucap Sehun sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Sementara itu Kai yang melanjutkan membaca komiknya di ruang musik tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Akhirnya ia bermain piano untuk menghapuskan peristiwa tadi dari memori ingatannya. Namun setelah lagu yang ia mainkan berakhir, kejadian tadi terus berulang di kepalanya. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas berat lalu menatap langit malam dari jendela ruang musik.

"Setidaknya malam ini ada bintang favoritku." Ucapnya tersenyum sambil terus menatap bintang favoritnya.

========================================================================

.

#KamarBaekhyunKyungsoo

.  
.

Dua orang sahabat yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Namja yang bermata bulat sedang sibuk memainkan Handphone nya sedangkan namja satu lagi yang bermata sipit sedang membaca komik Detective Conan.

"Kyungsoo-ya~ menurutmu Kris bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"Kris siapa? Ah~ senior kita di kelas 3-2? Hmmm... menurutku dia itu tinggi, tampan, dan dingin? Aku tidak tau Baekyun-ah, aku kan tidak mengenalnya. Wae? Kau tertarik padanya?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Molla~ aku hanya senang setiap kali melihatnya hihihi." Tawa Baekhyun yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat menggelikan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya berkenalan? Atau langsung mengajaknya kencan?" Saran Kyungsoo.

"Aku malu... Bagaimana aku bisa mengajaknya berkencan? Kenal dengannya saja tidak! Dasar kau ini!" Baekyun mengetuk pelan dahi Kyungsoo.

"Aish! Aku kan hanya memberikan saran saja Baekhyun-ah. Kalau aku sedang dekat dengan senior yang bernama Suho. Kau tau dia?" Curhat Kyungsoo.

"Hanya tau saja. Dia kan teman sekelas Kris yang kemana-mana selalu bersama Kris. Setahuku mereka berdua sudah bersahabat sejak Junior High School. YA! Kau kenapa baru cerita sekarang padaku!" Omel Baekhyun yang tidak terima sahabatnya ini merahasiakan sesuatu darinya.

"Apa bedanya denganmu?! Kau juga baru cerita soal Kris." Balas Kyungsoo membela diri.

"Karena aku memang baru merasa tertarik dengannya akhir-akhir ini! Sedangkan kau? Kau tadi bilang sedang dekat dengan Suho sunbae?!" Baekhyun melirik tajam Kyungsoo yang ada di hadapannya.

"YA! Aku juga belum lama dekat dengan Suho. Kau ingat saat seminggu yang lalu kau, Tao, dan Chanyeol nonton film bersama? Aku tidak bisa ikut karena aku bilang padamu aku ada urusan mendadak. Itu sebenarnya aku pergi dengan Suho menemaninya ke toko buku." Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Wah~ kau ini benar-benar!" Ucap Baekhyun kehabisan kata-kata.

"Mianhae Baekhyun-ah~ aku janji akan selalu menceritakan apapun padamu. Tidak akan ada rahasia lagi. Hmm?" Kyungsoo duduk di samping Baekhyun lalu memeluk lengannya dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

"Arasseo! Aku juga berjanji hal yang sama sepertimu." Respon Baekhyun mengacak pelan rambut Kyungsoo.

"Kaja~ kita tidur!" Ajak Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin tidur bersamamu Baekhyun-ah~" ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung tidur di kasur Baekhyun.

"Geurae~ terserah padamu saja Kyungsoo-ya." Ucap Baekhyun pasrah melihat tingkah manja sahabatnya itu.

.  
.

==================================================================

.  
.

Sudah seminggu lebih berlalu sejak 'insiden' yang terjadi antara Kai dan Sehun. Dan keduanya sangat canggung jika berhadapan satu sama lain. Mereka tidak bisa menghindar karena setiap hari atau bisa dibilang hampir setiap saat selalu bersama.

Begitu pula sekarang, di kamar, mereka hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sehun yang tidak tahan dengan kecanggungan mereka akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kai-ah."

"Hmm"

"Soal insiden waktu itu... Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja."

"Eoh... Gwaenchanha." Respon Kai canggung.

"Aku tidak tahu jika akhirnya kita akan-"

"Lupakan saja! Lagi pula itu bukan salahmu."

"Gomawo~"

HENING

"Kau pindahan dari Ilsan?" Tanya Kai.

"Eoh. Wae?"

"Dari sekolah mana?"

"... Ilsan Art High School."

Melihat Kai yang tidak merespon jawabannya membuat Sehun menggerak-gerakan tangannya di depan wajah Kai.

"Ya! Kai, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Eoh."

"Kau tidak lapar? Aku lapar. Ayo kita cari makan!" Ajak Sehun tanpa menunggu jawaban Kai, ia menarik lengan Kai secara paksa dan keluar dari kamar.

"YA!" Teriak Kai tidak terima ditarik seenaknya.

.

========================================================================

#FlashbackON

.  
.

"Jonginnie~ kau tahu tidak jika seorang manusia meninggal mereka akan berubah menjadi bintang di langit?"

"Jinjja? Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Jongin.

"Eomma dan Appa-ku sekarang sudah menjadi bintang di langit, itu sebabnya aku lebih suka malam hari."

"Jinjja? Mereka benar-benar berubah menjadi bintang? Apa buktinya? Bintang di langit kan banyak sekali dari mana kau tahu jika itu mereka?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku Jonginnie~?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya berpikir itu tidak masuk akal saja." Jawab Jongin merasa tidak enak.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri Jonginnie~"

"Maksudmu?" Respon Jongin sambil mengerutkan alisnya pertanda ia bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Orang itu hanya tersenyum melihat Jongin yang kebingungan.

.

.  
==========================================================================

"Ahh! Aku kenyang!" Ucap Sehun yang telah memakan 3 porsi kimbab, 2 porsi ddeokbokki, 1 porsi ramyeon, dan ice cream sebagai penutup.

"Tentu saja kau kenyang! Ckckck, kau sudah berapa hari tidak makan?" Tanya Kai yang tidak percaya melihat orang di depannya.

"YA! Tapi kemana larinya semua makanan yang kau makan?! Tubuhmu saja seperti sapu lidi!" Lanjut Kai yang heran, jika Sehun makan sebanyak ini bagaimana bisa ia memiliki tubuh yang kurus.

"YA! Ini semua gara-gara kau! Semua energiku habis terbuang karena memikirkanmu sejak insiden itu! Aku pikir kau marah dan tidak akan bicara lagi padaku." Balas Sehun berapi-api.

"Kenapa jadi salahku?! Aku memang jarang bicara bukannya tidak mau bicara denganmu!" Jelas Kai tidak kalah berapi-api.

"MWO?!Jarang bicara katamu? Lalu sekarang kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sehun.

Kai terdiam. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa saat bersama Sehun ia jadi seperti ini. Ia juga menunjukkan emosinya, padahal ia biasa hidup dengan poker face andalannya dan tidak peduli orang membuatnya kesal sekalipun ia tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya. Ia hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, cepat bayar makananmu dan kita kembali ke dorm!" Omel Kai yang beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar namun ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Kai..." Panggil Sehun.

"Mwo?"

"...Aku lupa membawa dompetku..." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah memelas sambil memegang lengan Kai.

"Neo jinjja!" Geram Kai.

.

#FlashbackON

.  
.

"Jonginnie~ aku sudah bisa memainkan River flows in you!"

"Jinjja? Coba tunjukkan padaku." Ucap Kai.

Suara merdu dentingan piano menggema dengan indah di ruangan tersebut. Kai menikmati setiap alunan denting piano sambil memejamkan matanya hingga lagu tersebut selesai.

"Eotte?"

"Joha! Jalhaesseo uri Taeminnie~" ucap Kai tersenyum sambil mengacak pelan rambut Taemin.

.

.  
.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Cast: Kai (Kim Jongin), Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Tao, and More

Main Pairing : KaiHun

Warning: Typos, Yaoi, Romance, Highschool's life

Rate : T

.

.

Jongin dan Taemin sudah berteman sejak kecil karena mereka tinggal di lingkungan rumah yang sama. Namun, mereka sempat berpisah karena Taemin harus ikut keluarganya yang pindah ke Ilsan. Walaupun jarak Seoul-Ilsan cukup jauh, tetapi mereka masih sering bertemu. Sebisa mungkin Jongin datang mengunjungi Taemin saat akhir pekan atau sebaliknya Taemin yang mengunjungi Jongin.

Saat Jongin bersama Taemin, ia menjadi orang yang ceria, banyak bicara, periang dan care. Tidak seperti saat dia bersama orang lain, ia dingin, suka menyendiri dan pendiam. Jongin yang selalu merasa senang dan nyaman bersama Taemin. Dan Taemin yang selalu dilindungi oleh Jongin dan membuatnya merasa aman.

Namun semuanya berubah setelah Taemin dinyatakan positif mengidap kanker darah atau biasa disebut juga dengan Leukimia seperti eomma-nya, dan ia telah memasuki stadium akhir. Tanpa diberitahu langsung oleh Taemin pun, Jongin sudah bisa melihat perubahan kondisi Taemin yang terus melemah. Daya tahan tubuh Taemin terus menerus menurun yang mengharuskannya tidak dapat keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia hanya terbaring lemah di tempat tidur sepanjang hari ditemani oleh Jongin yang selalu setia berada disampingnya.

.

.

#FlashbackON

.

"Jonginnie~" Panggil Taemin lemah hampir terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Wae~? Kau butuh sesuatu? Apa ada yang sakit Taemin-ah?" Ujar Jongin cemas melihat keadaan Taemin yang semakin pucat, lemah dan kurus. Semakin lama keadaan Taemin bukannya semakin membaik malah kian memburuk. Itu membuat Jongin takut. Sangat takut. Takut kehilangan Taemin. Takut Taemin meninggalkannya.

"Aniya~ kau tidak sekolah? Kenapa kau terus membolos sekolah hanya untuk menemaniku?"

"Kau lebih penting dari sekolah Taeminnie~ Sudah jangan khawatirkan aku. Yang penting kau harus cepat sembuh, nanti akan ku ajari lagi bermain piano." Ucap Jongin sambil menggenggam tangan Taemin dan mengusap pelan pipi Taemin yang semakin tirus.

Taemin hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ia juga ingin sembuh, ingin mendengar lagi Jongin bermain piano, bermain dan bercanda dengannya, berbagi suka dan dukanya, yang jelas ia ingin selalu bersama Jongin. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Ia hanya bisa menunggu keajaiban Tuhan datang padanya, ia hanya bisa berharap pada saat ia membuka matanya di pagi hari ia telah sehat kembali dan sembuh total. Tapi itu semua hanya ada di Film dan Novel remaja yang memiliki Happy Ending.

Menurut Taemin tidak akan ada happy ending untuknya, tapi ia harus membuat happy ending untuk Jongin. Orang yang amat ia sayangi, dan membuatnya memiliki semangat hidup berjuang melawan penyakitnya.

"Jonginnie harus cari teman baru, jika aku pergi nanti Jonginnie bermain dengan siapa? Kau kan tidak memiliki siapapun selain aku." Goda Taemin lemah. Ia melakukannya karena ia tidak ingin Jongin sendirian setelah ia pergi nanti. Ia telah putus asa dengan penyakit yang dideritanya, ia segera ingin menyusul eomma dan appanya. Dan Jongin harus terus melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa Taemin.

"Kau bicara apa? Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Kau akan selalu ada di sampingku. Iya kan Taemin-ah?" Ucap Jongin sama putus asa-nya seperti Taemin.

Taemin menggenggam erat tangan Jongin dan tersenyum lembut.

"Jonginnie~ kau tahu kan jika aku sangat menyayangimu?"

Jongin mengangguk lemah sambil menahan air matanya.

"Kau tahu jika kau cinta pertamaku?"

Sekali lagi Jongin mengangguk.

"Dan kau juga cinta terakhirku..."

Jongin tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan Taemin. Taemin adalah segalanya untuk Jongin. Bagaimana ia nanti melanjutkan hidup tanpa Taemin.

"Kau juga cinta pertama dan terakhirku Taeminnie~" Ucap Jongin menatap dalam mata Taemin.

Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Aku mungkin cinta pertamamu, tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi cinta terakhirmu Jonginnie. Aku ingin kau menjalani hidupmu dengan normal walaupun aku sudah tidak ada di sampingmu lagi nantinya. Dan ingat Jonginnie, aku tidak ingin kau melakukan hal bodoh." Ujar Taemin mengingatkan Jongin. Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan Taemin.

"Aku ingin kau janjikan satu hal padaku Jonginnie." ucap Taemin lagi.

"Mwoga?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku ingin kau selalu bahagia dan ceria seperti saat kau bersamaku walaupun aku telah pergi nanti." Pinta Taemin.

"Eoh? Aku tidak bisa Taeminnie~ aku bisa seperti itu hanya saat bersamamu." Tolak Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ku mohon... Hm?" Mohon Taemin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang berada di genggaman Jongin.

Jongin tahu ia tidak akan dapat memenuhi janji itu tapi untuk melihat Taemin tenang akhirnya ia berbohong. White Lies.

"Geurae~ Aku berjanji." Bohong Jongin.

"Gomawo~ Oh iya Jonginnie kau ingat apa yang pernah aku katakan padamu tentang bintang?" Tanya Taemin.

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu takut sendirian Jonginnie~ aku akan selalu bersamamu walaupun dengan cara yang berbeda. Jika kau rindu padaku, lihat saja aku pada malam hari. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Taemin tersenyum namun matanya menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Jongin hanya dapat meneteskan air matanya lagi. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Taemin akan pergi meninggalkannya. Pergi ke tempat yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia tuju.

"Ku mohon jangan menangis..." Ucap Taemin.

"Tidak ada yang ingin melihat air matamu Jonginnie~ terutama aku..." Lanjut Taemin sambil mengusap air mata di pipi Jongin. Lalu ia pun ikut menangis dan memeluk Jongin.

"Jika kau tidak ingin melihatku menangis, ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku... Ku mohon..." Pinta Jongin putus asa. Ia membalas pelukan Taemin dan terus menangis di pelukan namja yang ia sangat sayangi.

"Mianhae..." Pelukan Taemin melemah.

"Geurigo saranghae Jongin-ah, jeongmal saranghae..." Setelah mengatakan itu, pelukan Taemin terlepas dari Jongin.

#FlashbackOFF

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di Seoul High School. Hari ini pelajaran olahraga, Sehun, Kai, dan yang lainnya sedang berada di lapangan sekolah bersiap untuk lari estafet seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Minho Saem untuk pengambilan nilai olahraga.

Satu kelompok terdiri dari 3 orang, Sehun satu kelompok dengan Kai dan Tao sedangkan Baekhyun berkelompok dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Kai dan Baekhyun sebagai pelari pertama, dan Kyungsoo dan Tao sebagai pelari kedua dari kelompok mereka masing-masing. Sehun dan Chanyeol ditempatkan sebagai pelari terakhir dari kelompok mereka.

Mereka memulai pengambilan nilai, Kai dan Baekhyun berlari dengan sangat baik dan cepat dilanjutkan oleh Tao dan Kyungsoo yang juga melakukannya dengan baik. Tiba saatnya pelari terakhir, yaitu Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sehun berlari dengan sangat cepat begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Mereka berusaha untuk lebih dulu mencapai garis finish agar mereka mendapat nilai bagus. Sehun yang sebentar lagi mendekati finish mendengar teriakan semangat dari Tao, tapi Kai hanya diam saja tapi melihat ke arah Sehun.

Namun, saat Sehun hampir mendekati garis finish, tiba-tiba ia terjatuh karena larinya yang terlalu cepat. Ia tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri dan ia pingsan di lapangan akibat benturan keras di kepalanya saat ia terjatuh.

"SEHUN!" Teriak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Mereka langsung berlari ke arah Sehun untuk melihat keadaannya. Dan dengan gerakan cepat, Kai langsung menggendong roommate sekaligus chairmate-nya itu ke ruang kesehatan sekolah untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Baekhyun dan yang lainnya pun ikut menyusul di belakang Kai.

"Sehun tidak apa-apa. Kakinya tidak terkilir hanya saja kepalanya sedikit terluka tapi telah ku obati. Jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Sebentar lagi juga dia akan sadar, kalian kembali saja ke kelas." Jelas dokter yang berjaga di ruang kesehatan setelah memeriksa keadaan Sehun.

Mendengar penjelasan dokter mereka menghela nafas lega karena Sehun baik-baik saja. Kai, Baekhyun, dan yang lainnya berjalan keluar ruang kesehatan untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Hey kau yang tadi menggendong Sehun! Kau temani Sehun sampai ia sadar." Panggil dokter menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Kai malas.

"Karena kau yang membawanya kesini. Aku ada urusan lain jadi tidak bisa menjaganya." Ucap dokter memberi alasan.

Kai memutar matanya malas, ia terpaksa harus menemani Sehun. Baginya tidak ada bedanya, di kelas dan ruang kesehatan sama aja. Sama-sama membosankan.

Setelah dokter dan yang lainnya meninggalkan ruang kesehatan tinggal lah mereka berdua. Sehun dan Kai. Kai duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur Sehun. Ia memandangi Sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya. Dan ia merasa DeJavu dengan keadaan seperti ini. Seperti saat ia menjaga Taemin di rumah sakit.

Ia memandangi wajah Sehun yang putih mulus seperti yeoja, mata berbentuk bulan sabit, hidung yang mancung, dan bibirnya yang merah seperti buah Cherry.

DEG... DEG... DEG

Tiba- tiba terbayang lagi insiden saat ia "mencium" Sehun. Bibir Sehun yang lembut dan manis saat menyentuh bibirnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya bergerak perlahan menuju bibir Sehun untuk menyentuhnya. Namun, Sehun menggeliat pelan dan membuat Kai sadar yang langsung menarik tangannya sebelum Sehun melihatnya.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan lalu memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Ia mendesah pelan saat menyentuh dahinya, terdapat luka yang telah diperban dokter.

"Gwaenchanha?" Tanya Kai.

Sehun kaget mendengar suara Kai, karena ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Kai.

"Gwaenchanha. Aku hanya sedikit pusing. Aku ingin kembali ke kelas." Ucap Sehun beranjak turun dari tempat tidur namun ditahan oleh Kai.

"Kata dokter kau harus istirahat. Lagipula kakimu sedikit terkilir sebaiknya kau di sini dulu." Ucap Kai.

"Nan Gwaenchanha. Aku mau kembali saja ke kelas." Ucap Sehun keras kepala.

Ia turun dari tempat tidur namun kakinya tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya. Untung saja Kai dengan sigap menahan tubuh Sehun.

"Aish! Kau ini keras kepala sekali!" Omel Kai mendudukkannya di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan nilai kelompok kita nanti?"

"Minggu depan saja! Lebih baik kau ku antar ke dorm saja agar kau istirahat." Ucap Kai.

"Kau bisa jalan?" Tanya Kai melihat Sehun kemudian melihat kakinya yang juga diperban.

"Hmm... aku rasa tidak." Ucap Sehun menggeleng.

"Ya sudah sini cepat ku bantu berjalan. Kau ini merepotkan saja!" Omel Kai namun ia memposisikan diri untuk memapah Sehun.

"YA! Aku kan tidak memaksamu untuk membantuku!" Balas Sehun kesal. Ia sedang sakit seperti ini tapi Kai tetap saja seperti ini.

Kai tidak membalas Sehun, namun ia langsung memapah Sehun keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan disambut dengan Sehun yang mendengus kesal.

Sehun memegang pundak Kai dengan tangan kirinya dan Kai memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan tangan kanannya agar Sehun tidak jatuh.

"Kakimu masih sakit?" Tanya Kai sambil memapah Sehun menuju dorm.

"Iya sedikit." Singkat Sehun.

Jarak sedekat ini dengan Kai membuat jantungnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Ia merasakan pipinya merona karena jarak sedekat ini dekat dengan Kai. Untung saja Kai tidak melihatnya, bisa-bisa Kai meledeknya jika melihat pipinya merona.

"Kepalamu?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Masih sedikit pusing." Jawab Sehun.

Kai dan Sehun 'berjalan' beriringan menelusuri koridor yang nampak sepi karena jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang lewat untuk ke kamar kecil.

"Wah ruang musik!" Ucap Sehun senang saat melihat ruang musik di depannya.

"Kai, kita ke ruang musik sebentar dan kau mainkan satu lagu untukku~ River Flows in You." Pinta Sehun.

"Shireo! Kita kembali saja ke dorm!" Tolak Kai mentah-mentah.

"Ayolah Kai~ sakitku pasti hilang jika mendengar alunan piano yang kau mainkan." Bujuk Sehun.

'Ck anak ini kenapa semakin lama semakin mirip dengan Taemin.' Batin Kai.

"Baiklah! Kau ini cerewet sekali!"

"Assa ! Kai memang yang terbaik!" Ucap Sehun senang mengeratkan tangannya pada pundak Kai. .

Kai terdiam sejenak.

'Lagi.' Pikir Kai.

Lalu ia memapah Sehun masuk ke ruang musik yang kosong. Hanya mereka berdua saja.

"Kau duduk di sini." Suruh Kai.

"Aku duduk bersamamu?" Tanya Sehun bingung. Karena sekarang ia duduk ia kursi pianis bersama Kai.

"Lalu kau mau duduk dimana? Atau kau mau berdiri?"

"Ani." Cicit Sehun.

Kai mulai memainkan jari-jari nya di atas tuts piano dengan mahir dan Sehun hanya terpesona melihat secara live memainkan piano untuknya. Walaupun dengan sedikit paksaan dari Sehun.

Sehun melihat Kai secara intens saat Kai memainkan piano. Dengan tatapan yang dalam dan sulit diartikan, Sehun tidak melepas pandangannya sedikitpun dari Kai. Melihat Kai dengan jarak sedekat ini, membuatnya merasa senang, nyaman, dan juga nervous. Apalagi detak jantungnya yang tidak normal saat ia bersama Kai. Sepertinya ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam oleh pesona Kai.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo kita ke ruang kesehatan melihat keadaan Sehun!" Ajak Baekhyun saat jam istirahat sekolah.

"Baekyun-ah~ bukannya itu Kris Sunbae yang kau sukai?" Ucap Kyungsoo memberi tahu Baekhyun.

"Hey dia berjalan ke arah sini!" Lanjut Kyungsoo heboh.

"Sstt! Diam Kyungsoo-ya nanti dia dengar." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Kau murid di kelas ini?" Tanya Kris pada Baekhyun yang berada di depan kelas ditemani Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Ne. Waeyo?" Ujar Baekhyun. Tolong siapapun cubit pipinya agar ia tahu bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Kris mengajaknya bicara. KRIS!

"Kau tahu siapa nama anak itu?" Ucap Kris sambil menunjuk ke arah Tao yang masih duduk di dalam kelas.

"Ne?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung lalu ia ikut melihat ke arah yang Kris tunjuk.

"Anak itu siapa namanya?" Tanya Kris sekali lagi.

"Tao. Namanya Tao." Chanyeol yang menjawab akhirnya. Karena Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih mencerna yang terjadi.

'Kris menyukai Tao.' Pikir Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Ah~ Tao." Ucap Kris.

"Waeyo Sunbae?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Aniya~" Jawab Kris sambil tersenyum kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih melamun.

"Baekhyun-ah~ Gwaenchanha?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir setelah Kris pergi.

"Eoh..." Jawab Baekhyun singkat dengan tatapan kosong. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap bingung karena ia tidak tahu jika Baekhyun menyukai Kris.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa dia?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun menyukai Kris Sunbae." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"MWO?!" Teriak Chanyeol.

"YA! Kau ingin membuatku tuli?!" Omel Kyungsoo.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Molla."

"Aishh!" Kesal Chanyeol yang langsung menyusul kemana Baekhyun pergi.

Tinggalah Kyungsoo di depan kelas sendirian. Akhirnya ia memutuskan ke ruang kesehatan melihat keadaan Sehun. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ada suara orang yang memanggilnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

"Suho hyung?"

"Neo eodiga?"

"Ruang kesehatan."

"Wae? Kau sakit?"

"Aniyo. Aku ingin melihat temanku yang sakit."

"Mau aku temani?" Tawar Suho.

"Ne."

Namun setelah Kyungsoo dan Suho sampai di ruang kesehatan, Sehun dan Kai tidak terlihat. Tentu saja karena mereka telah keluar dari sana sejak tadi.

"Kemana mereka?" Kyungsoo bingung dan bicara sendiri.  
"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin saja?" Ajak Suho.

"Ne? Ah, ne Suho hyung~" Jawab Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

#AtapSekolah

Baekhyun duduk terdiam di lantai atap sekolah, entah kenapa pagi yang tadinya cerah berubah menjadi mendung seperti suasana hatinya sekarang.

Pertama kalinya ia menyukai seseorang, tapi telah ditolak sebelum sempat ia mengungkapkannya langsung. Hatinya sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Ia memang tidak mengenal Kris dan juga tidak memiliki kenangan bersamanya. Namun mengapa hatinya sesakit ini. One-sided Love.

Hujan mulai turun membasahi tubuhnya, namun ia tidak bergeming. Ia tetap duduk memandang kosong ke depan. Sampai ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"YA Byun Baekhyun! Apa kau sudah gila?! Hujan deras seperti ini kau malah duduk di sini!" Teriak namja tinggi bermata bulat. Siapa lagi jika bukan Park Chanyeol yang tadi menyusul Baekhyun.

"Bukan urusanmu! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menengok ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Mwo?! Apa karena Kris sunbae kau jadi seperti ini? Kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya Baekhyun-ah!" Kesal Chanyeol tidak habis pikir dengan otak namja yang ada di depannya itu.

"Lalu kenapa jika aku tidak mengenalnya? Apa aku tidak boleh menyukainya? Apa aku tidak boleh sakit hati jika dia menyukai orang lain?! Teriak Baekhyun yang akhirnya berdiri di depan Chanyeol.

"Aku menyukainya Chanyeol-ah. Sangat menyukainya. Hiks... Hiks..." Tangis Baekhyun akhirnya pecah.

Chanyeol kaget dan bingung melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menangis. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Uljima Baekhyun-ah~"

"Hiks... Hiks..." Namun tangis Baekhyun tidak berhenti juga.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun untuk menghentikan tangisnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun untuk meredakan tangisnya. Setelah tangisan Baekhyun berhenti, mereka masih tetap berpelukan. Mereka merasakan kenyamanan dari pelukan tersebut.

Namun Chanyeol yang menyadari mereka masih diguyur hujan lebat melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Baekhyun-ah kaja! Hujan lebat, nanti kau sakit. Ayo kita ganti seragam." Ajak Chanyeol yang lebih dulu berjalan ke pintu dan disusul Baekhyun di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Setelah Kai memainkan satu lagu untuk Sehun, mereka keluar ruang musik untuk kembali ke dorm. Kai kembali memapah Sehun berjalan menuju dorm, tapi Sehun merasa sakit pada kakinya yang terkilir karena ia paksakan berjalan walaupun ia dipapah.

"Wae geurae? Kakimu sakit?" Tanya Kai merasakan beban Sehun lebih berat pada pundaknya.

"Eoh." Jawab Sehun lalu berhenti dan memegang kakinya yang sakit.

"Dasar keras kepala! Sudah kubilang kau istirahat saja di ruang kesehatan. Ck! Dasar merepotkan!" Omel Kai.

"YA kalau kau di sini hanya untuk memarahiku lebih baik kau pergi dari sini!" Usir Sehun, ia kesal pada Kai. Ia sedang kesakitan, yang ia terima hanya omelan bukannya membantunya.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu! Aku pergi!" Ujar Kai lalu membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"Aish!" Sehun mencoba berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya namun baru satu langkah ia berjalan.

Bruk!

"Aww!"

Ia terjatuh, ia menyesal menyuruh Kai pergi. Kalau begini, bagaimana caranya ia bisa sampai ke kamar. Namun ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari belakang lalu tubuhnya diangkat oleh seseorang.

"Kai?"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara! Kau tahu? Kau itu sangat berat!"

Kai kembali setelah mendengar suara Sehun terjatuh. Ia menggendong Sehun ala bridal style dan Sehun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kai. Dengan posisi seperti ini, Kai dapat merasakan nafas hangat Sehun pada lehernya. Sedangkan Sehun dapat mencium aroma parfum yang Kai pakai, dan ia menyukai aroma tersebut.

'Sangat cocok dengan Kai' pikir Sehun.

"Kau bisa tidur di tempat tidurku karena kau tidak mungkin tidur di atas melihat kondisi kakimu." Ucap Kai setelah menurunkan Sehun di tempat tidurnya.

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

**THANKYOU READERS! TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAVORITENYA YAAAA YANG BIKIN AKU SEMANGAT NGELANJUTIN FF INI.**

**KEEP REVIEW YAAAA NO SILENT READER PLEASEEEE :D**

KALO BISA REVIEWNYA ITU KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN YAAA :P


	5. Chapter 5

Cast: Kai (Kim Jongin), Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Tao, and More

Main Pairing : KaiHun

Warning: Typos, Yaoi, Romance, Highschool's life

Rate : T

.

.

"Sehun?"

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Sehun menengok ke belakang ke arah sumber suara.

"Kris hyung?" Sehun menghampiri Kris namun dengan kaki masih sedikit pincang.

"Kakimu kenapa?"

"Aku jatuh saat pengambilan nilai olahraga hyung." Jawab Sehun dengan cengiran khas di wajahnya.

"Ck kau ini! Lain kali hati-hati. Oh iya dimana kelasmu? Ayo ku antar." Tawar Kris sambil merangkul Sehun.

"Kaja hyung!" Iya sangat berterima kasih pada sepupunya itu. Kalau tidak sampai kapan ia akan tiba di kelas, Kai sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan perlahan menuju kelas Sehun.

"Di sini hyung kelasku!" Ujar Sehun saat sampai di depan kelasnya.

"Ah~ Di sini? Berarti kau kenal dengan Tao?" Tanya Kris sambil mencari keberadaan Tao di kelas namun tidak menemukannya.

"Tao? Aku kenal dengannya. Wae? Kau suka padanya?" Tanya Sehun curiga sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Mau tau saja anak kecil!" Kilah Kris sambil mengacak pelan poni Sehun.

"Aish! Kau merusak rambutku hyung!" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena tidak terima poni nya dirusak.

"Aigoo kiyeopta uri sehunnie~" Gemas Kris dan kali ini mencubit pelan pipi kanan Sehun.

"Hyung! Sudah pergi sana aku mau masuk ke kelas!" Usir Sehun dan ia pergi meninggalkan Kris lalu masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Dasar anak itu tetap saja tidak berubah." Kris berbicara sendiri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun yang masih seperti anak kecil.

.

.

.

Saat akan kembali ke kelasnya, Kris bertemu dengan seseorang yang sejak tadi ia cari. Tao berjalan ke arah Kris, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah kelasnya. Penampilan Tao sedikit berantakan, mungkin ia terburu-buru karena kesiangan.

Tao melihat Kris dan ia agak membungkukkan sedikit badannya karena ia tahu Kris adalah sunbaenya.

"Hey kau!" Panggil Kris saat Tao telah melewatinya.

"Ne?" Tao menengok karena hanya ada mereka berdua saat itu.

"Benar namamu Tao?"

"Ne. Waeyo?"

"Nanti jam istirahat temui aku di atap sekolah!" Ucap Kris, lalu ia pergi begitu saja menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Tao.

Tao yang masih dilanda kebingungan ingin bertanya apa ia melakukan kesalahan sampai ia harus menemuinya di atap sekolah. Tapi saat Tao ingin bertanya, Kris telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Kemana orang itu?" Bingung Tao bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Sesampainya di kelas Tao langsung menceritakan itu pada Sehun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun. Mereka hanya diam tak tidak bereaksi apa-apa terutama Baekhyun.

"Hey kalian kenapa hanya diam? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Tao

"Temui saja dia..." Akhirnya Baekhyun yang angkat bicara.

"Baekhyun-ah~" Ucap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bersamaan, cemas dengan keadaan Baekhyun.

"Gwaenchanha. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Kata Baekhyun meyakinkan kedua temannya itu.

"Memang kau kenapa Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Tao. Ia satu-satunya yang tidak tahu kejadian beberapa hari lalu karena ia masih di dalam kelas.

"Baekhyun menyukai Kris sunbae." Ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"MWOOOO?!" Teriak Sehun saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Untung saja belum ada Seonsaengim yang masuk ke kelas, kalau tidak, ia akan di keluarkan lagi dari kelas.

Sebenarnya Tao sama kagetnya dengan Sehun hanya saja ia lebih pintar mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya. Dan ia sedikit kecewa, karena Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol telah mengetahuinya sedangkan dia seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Apa ia tidak dianggap oleh teman-temannya, sempat ia berpikir seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa Sehun-ah?" Tanya mereka bingung.

"Baekhyun-ah kau benar menyukai Kris hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kris Hyung?" Baekhyun dan yang lainnya balik bertanya pada Sehun.

"Iya Kris hyung! Dia kan sepupuku." Jawab Sehun.

"MWOOO?!" Kini giliran keempat temannya itu yang kaget.

"Ck berisik sekali orang-orang ini!" Kesal Kai karena tidur nyenyaknya terganggu lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Iya dia sepupuku. Kau suka padanya Baekhyun-ah? Tapi tadi dia sempat menanyakan Tao juga padaku." Ujar Sehun.

Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun menjadi murung setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Seperti memang benar jika Kris menyukai Tao.

"Aku sedang berusaha melupakannya setelah mengetahuinya menyukai Tao." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Apa kalian pernah mendengar langsung dari mulutnya jika ia menyukai Tao?" Tanya Sehun.

Benar juga. Mereka tidak pernah mendengar langsung dari mulut Kris sendiri. Mereka hanya menebak karena Kris menanyakan Tao.

"Ani." Jawab Kyungsoo mewakili mereka yang terdiam.

"Yasudah sebaiknya kau temui saja nanti Kris sunbae pada jam istirahat agar kita tidak menebak-nebak seperti ini." Saran Chanyeol.

"Ide yang bagus!" Ucap Kyungsoo setuju.

Tao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dan Sehun berencana menanyakan langsung kepada sepupunya itu.

.

.

.

.

Kai dengan posisi terlentang di rumput lapangan sekolah yang pastinya sepi pada malam hari. Dengan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di belakang kepalanya sebagai alas, Kai menatap langit malam yang cerah tanpa awan sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bintang di langit.

"Taemin-ah~ bogosipda..."

*sigh*

"Apa kau bahagia di sana? Hmm tentu saja bahagia karena kau tidak perlu merasa sakit lagi..."

"Tapi aku tidak Taemin-ah... Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk bahagia setelah kau pergi. Sangat sulit untuk hidup bahagia tanpamu, aku sangat rindu saat dimana kita selalu bersama."

"Oh iya Taemin-ah~ ada siswa baru, dia mirip denganmu. Dia selalu memaksaku mengajarinya bermain piano dan lagu ia inginkan River Flows in You, lagu favoritmu. Dengan terpaksa aku memainkan lagu itu untuknya belum lama ini karena dia memaksaku terus, tapi aku tidak mengajarinya Taemin-ah jadi kau tidak usah cemburu..."

"Satu-satunya orang yang aku ajari piano adalah kau dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah..."

Kai terus berbicara pada bintang seolah ia sedang mengobrol dengan Taemin. Padahal kenyataannya ia hanya berbicara sendiri dan tidak ada satupun yang mendengar. Ia sering melakukannya karena ia tidak punya teman untuk berbagi cerita. Setelah Taemin pergi, ia menutup diri dari siapapun.

Setelah puas 'mengobrol' dengan Taemin, Kai kembali ke kamarnya dan melihat Sehun yang kesusahan menaiki tangga.

"Kau tidur di bawah saja, biar aku yang tidur di atas." Ucap Kai saat ia masuk ke kamar.

"Eoh gomawo~ Kau darimana saja Kai?" Sehun lalu duduk di samping Kai di pinggir kasur.

"Lapangan sekolah."

"Lapangan? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di sana?"

"Geunyang..."

"Kai-ya~"

"Hmm" Kai menengok ke arah Sehun yang ada di sampingnya.

"Jika ada masalah, kau bisa ceritakan padaku. Mungkin aku tidak pandai mencari jalan keluarnya namun aku bisa jadi pendengar yang baik..." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap dalam mata Kai.

Kai merasa ada yang aneh dengan tatapan itu, entahlah mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Tapi sungguh itu membuat ia tidak nyaman.

"Aku tidak biasa bercerita pada orang asing." Jawab Kai dingin.

"Aku orang asing? Aku kan temanmu Jongin-ah~"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Jongin! Apa kau tuli?!" Emosi Kai memuncak. Ia tidak suka ada orang yang mulai mengusik hidupnya dan ia tidak suka ada yang memanggilnya Jongin karena hanya Taemin yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu.

Sehun cukup kaget dengan reaksi Kai.

"Dan bagiku kau hanyalah orang asing." Ucap Kai lalu ia naik tangga dan tidur di kasur Sehun.

"Dasar pemarah! Aku kan hanya ingin membantunya..." Gumam Sehun.

Kai mendengarnya. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah telah membentak Sehun seperti itu. Hanya saja moodnya hari ini sedang tidak bagus jadi ia melampiaskan amarahnya pada Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Tao bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Kris kemarin? Kau belum sempat menceritakannya pada kami." Tanya Chanyeol saat Tao baru saja duduk.

"Dia mengajakku nonton akhir minggu ini..." Jawab Tao.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku belum menjawabnya. Baekhyun-ah, jika kau masih menyukainya aku tidak akan menerima ajakannya. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu." Ucap Tao menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Tao-ya. Kau bisa pergi dengannya jika kau mau. Kau tidak perlu meminta izin dariku, aku bukan siapa-siapanya." Jawab Baekhyun meyakinkan Tao.

"Aku tetap akan menolaknya."

"Wae?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Karena aku tidak mengenalnya. Dan sangat aneh tiba-tiba dia mengajakku nonton. Mungkin dia punya maksud yang lain." Jelas Tao.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa begitu." Jawab Tao sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Hey bagaimana kau dan Kris hyung kemarin Tao?" Tanya Sehun yang baru datang.

"Dia mengajakku nonton film akhir pekan ini dan aku akan menolaknya." Jawab Tao.

"Wae? Kemarin aku tanyakan soal kau padanya, ia tetap tidak mau menjawabnya. Dan ia bilang jika itu bukan urusanku. Sangat menyebalkan!" Kesal Sehun.

"Aku tidak mengenal sepupumu Sehun-ah jadi aku putuskan untuk tidak menerima ajakannya." Ucap Tao.

"Oh Sehun! Kembali ke tempat dudukmu atau kau ingin berdiri di luar kelas?" Ujar Heechul Saem yang baru masuk kelas.

"Ne Saem." Jawab Sehun yang langsung duduk di samping Kai.

Selama di kelas, biasanya Sehun sering mengajak Kai mengobrol di dalam kelas tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Sehun hanya diam dan mendengarkan penjelasan Heechul Saem sambil sesekali mencatat hal-hal yang penting dari pelajaran yang dibahas.

Kai merasa aneh dengan Sehun yang seperti ini. Biasanya ia selalu diganggu oleh Sehun oleh hal-hal yang tidak penting. Atau Sehun yang selalu memaksanya untuk mengajarinya piano saat jam pelajaran berlangsung.

'Apa tadi malam aku keterlaluan?' Pikir Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taemin-ah..."

"Taemin-ah kajima..."

Sehun terbangun mendengar suara Kai.

"Taemin-ah jebal kajima..."

Sehun tahu jika Kai sedang mengigau dalam tidurnya dan ia hanya mendengarkannya.

"Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku... Hiks..hiks.." Igau Kai lagi.

Sehun kaget mendengar Kai yang sampai menangis di dalam mimpinya.

"TAEMIN-AH!" Teriak Kai lalu terbangun dari mimpinya dalam posisi terduduk.

Mendengar teriakan Kai Sehun langsung turun tangga menghampiri Kai yang ada di bawah. Ya, mereka telah kembali ke tempat tidur masing-masing setelah kaki Sehun sembuh. Kai masih meneteskan air mata sambil menatap kosong.

"Taemin-ah..." Gumam Kai lalu meneteskan air matanya lagi. Ia masih terbayang akan mimpinya tadi. Ia bermimpi saat Taemin meninggal di pelukannya.

Melihat itu Sehun langsung duduk di pinggir tempat tidur tepat di hadapan Kai dan memeluknya untuk menenangkan namja berkulit tan itu.

"Gwaenchanha..." Ucap Sehun sambil menepuk pelan punggung Kai.

"Taemin-ah..." Kai masih terus menggumamkan nama Taemin.

"Gwaenchanha Jongin-ah~ kau hanya bermimpi..." Lanjut Sehun sambil terus menenangkan Kai.

Kai membiarkan Sehun memeluknya, Ia merasa nyaman di pelukan Sehun. Dan Ia memang membutuhkan itu sekarang. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan rasa nyaman seperti ini setelah kepergian Taemin. Ia membiarkan Sehun memeluknya lebih lama karena ia masih ingin seperti ini.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan sampai Sehun merasa Kai sudah tenang lalu ia lebih dulu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Gwaenchanha?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengusap air mata di kedua pipi Kai.

Kai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Yasudah lebih baik kau tidur sekarang." Ucap Sehun mengingat sekarang masih tengah malam dan besok pagi mereka harus bangun pagi untuk sekolah.

Sehun lalu membalikkan badannya untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya namun lengannya ditahan oleh Kai.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun menengok ke arah Kai.

"Aniya." Jawab Kai lalu melepas tangannya yang berada di lengan Sehun.

Sehun yang bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan sikap Kai. Ia lalu kembali ke atas untuk tidur, tapi ia tidak langsung tidur. Ia berpikir apakah tadi Kai ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya? Tapi apa yang membuat Kai tidak jadi mengatakannya? Entahlah, lebih baik ia tidur karena tidak ingin terlambat bangun pagi.

Kai sebenarnya ingin meminta maaf pada Sehun atas sikapnya yang keterlaluan waktu itu. Tapi ia terlalu canggung untuk mengatakannya secara langsung.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Cast: Kai (Kim Jongin), Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Tao, and More

Main Pairing : KaiHun

Warning: Typos, Yaoi, Romance, Highschool's life

Rate : T

.

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf sama readers semua karena udah buat kalian kecewa bilang ga bakal lanjutin ff ini. Aku kemarin sempet kehilangan percaya diri buat lanjutin ff ini, dan juga aku mau bilang makasih buat kalian yang masih nungguin ff ini dan nyemangatin aku buat lanjutin ff ini.

Sebagi permintaan maaf aku, aku update chapter 6nya! Maaf yaaa kalau chapter ini tambah ancuuur T_T

ENJOOOOY and Keep Review yaaaaa THANK YOUUUUUU :D

.

Tao telah menolak ajakan Kris, namun Kris tetap bersikeras untuk mengajak Tao pergi. Akhirnya karena bosan dikejar terus oleh Kris akhirnya ia menerima ajakan tersebut. Namun ia tetap meminta izin dari Baekhyun, walaupun Baekhyun pernah bilang tidak perlu izin padanya. Dan Baekhyun merasa dihargai sebagai sahabat saat Tao meminta izin padanya.

Tao dan Kris akhirnya pergi menonton film, lalu ke game center dan sebelum pulang mereka ke Namsan Tower. Tao mengakui bahwa ia senang pergi bersama Kris, menurutnya Kris orang yang cukup menyenangkan.

Setelah date pertama itu, mereka jadi semakin dekat dan akrab. Baekhyun juga tidak keberatan dengan hal itu karena ia memang sudah tidak menyukai Kris lagi.

Hampir satu minggu Tao dan Kris saling mengenal mereka sudah merasa cocok. Dan Kris memutuskan untuk menjadikan Tao sebagai kekasihnya. Tao jelas menerimanya, karena ia merasa sangat nyaman saat bersama Kris walaupun mereka baru kenal, tapi ia merasa seperti sudah kenal lama dengan Kris.

Ia langsung melaporkan itu kepada ke empat sahabatnya saat tiba di kelas. Dan tentu saja mereka kaget karena Tao dan Kris belum lama kenal. Namun mereka hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat dan mendukung keputusan Tao karena ia yang menjalaninya dengan Kris.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau bertengkar dengan Kai? Akhir-akhir ini ku lihat kalian jarang mengobrol." Tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka selesai membicarakan KrisTao.

"Bukannya memang biasanya begitu?" Tanya Sehun balik.

"Iya. Tapi ini berbeda, aku tahu jika Kai memang jarang memulai pembicaraan denganmu. Tapi kau kan selalu mengajaknya bicara dan aku tidak melihat itu lagi akhir-akhir ini." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Aniya~ Aku tidak bertengkar dengannya." Jawab Sehun yang kemudian menghela nafas berat.

"Hanya saja, dia sulit untuk diajak berteman. Dia sangat dingin, dan suka menyendiri." Lanjut Sehun.

"Dia memang seperti itu sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah, tapi dulu dia tidak separah ini." Kata Kyungsoo mengingat kepribadian Kai saat pertama kali ia melihatnya di sekolah.

"Maja! Dulu dia masih menjawab jika ada yang menyapa dan masih menanggapi jika ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Tapi sekarang kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana sikapnya. Sangat dingin melebihi suhu di kutub utara!" Ujar Baekhyun menambahkan dan agak berlebihan.

"Aww!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"YA! Kau ini sangat berlebihan Baekhyun-ah!" Ujar Chanyeol setelah memukul pelan kepala Baekhyun.

"YA! Park Chanyeol!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Wae?" Sahut Chanyeol dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?!" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah kesal.

"Karena kau sangat berlebihan!" Jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

"Cukup! Kenapa kalian malah bertengkar!" Omel Kyungsoo.

Setelah ChanBaek sudah tenang, mereka melanjutkan obrolan yang tertunda akibat perang dunia ketiga tadi.

"Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berubah?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Entahlah. Dulu Kai pernah membolos sekolah selama sebulan lebih tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan ketika masuk sekolah lagi ia berubah menjadi seperti Kai yang kau lihat sekarang." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kai yang sekarang seperti orang yang seolah hidup sendiri di dunia. Ia dingin, penyendiri, dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Makanya aku sempat shock saat dia menggendongmu ke ruang kesehatan saat kau jatuh waktu itu." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Iya! Aku juga kaget melihat Kai yang tiba-tiba menggendongmu ke ruang kesehatan." Tambah Tao yang akhirnya mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Memangnya dia yang menggendongku? Bukan Minho Saem? Selama ini ku pikir Minho Saem yang membawaku ke ruang kesehatan." Ucap Sehun yang baru mengetahui ternyata Kai yang membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

"Kai yang menggendongmu ke sana. Dan bukannya dia juga yang menemanimu di ruang kesehatan? Saat kau sadar memangnya dia tidak ada?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Eoh...Dia ada..." Jawab Sehun lalu termenung.

Ia tidak tahu jika Kai yang membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Ia tersentuh mengetahui itu, dan Kai cukup perhatian padanya dengan menggendongnya ke ruang kesehatan dan ke dorm. Ditambah lagi, Kai membolehkannya tidur di kasurnya saat kakinya sakit.

Ia tidak menyadari jika Kai peduli dan perhatian padanya walaupun dengan sifatnya yang dingin. Dan jangan lupakan saat Sehun meminta Kai untuk memainkan piano saat kakinya sakit. Padahal biasanya saat Sehun memohon-mohon untuk dimainkan piano, ia selalu menolaknya mentah-mentah.

'Kai adalah orang yang perhatian! Ku pikir selama ini dia cuek, dingin, dan tidak peduli pada siapapun. Ternyata aku salah! Dia peduli pada orang lain...' Pikir Sehun.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao, dan Kyung saling bertatapan melihat Sehun yang sedang melamun dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Akhirnya Tao yang menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunan panjangnya.

"YA! Sehun-ah... Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa melamun?" Tanya Tao sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sehun.

"Eoh? Wae? Apa Saem sudah masuk?" Tanya Sehun yang baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi Sehun-ah? Jangan bilang kau memikirkan Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun curiga.

"Aniya! Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Oh iya aku pergi dulu ya, ada urusan penting!" Pamit Sehun yang langsung melesat keluar kelas meninggalkan ke empat temannya yang kebingungan.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Molla~" Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Jadi bagaimana Tao hubunganmu dengan Kris sunbae?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Akhirnya setelah Sehun pergi, mereka kembali membicarakan tentang KrisTao. Dan Tao dengan wajah ceria menceritakan itu kepada mereka. Tao menceritakan secara detail bagaimana date pertama mereka, dan date-date selanjutnya sampai akhirnya Kris menembaknya. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol ikut senang melihat Tao yang bahagia setelah berpacaran dengan Kris. Semoga saja hubungan Tao dan Kris langgeng. Itu doa dari ketiga sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar kelas dan berlari menelusuri koridor untuk mencari Kai ke ruang musik.

'Mungkin ia sedang malas masuk kelas dan tidur di sini.' Pikir Sehun saat berada di depan pintu ruang musik.

Namun saat ia mencoba membuka pintunya, terkunci. Tidak mungkin Kai berada di dalam ruangan yang terkunci dari luar.

Sehun lalu berlari lagi, menuruni tangga dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Dan kali ini dia menuju lapangan sekolah.

'Mungkin saja ia sedang bersantai di lapangan sekolah seperti waktu itu.' Pikir Sehun saat sebelum sampai di lapangan sekolah.

Namun lagi-lagi Kai tidak tertangkap oleh pandangan Sehun.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Sehun berlari menuju kamar mereka. Namun sayangnya, saat Sehun sampai di kamar mereka Kai juga tidak ada.

"Aish! Kemana anak itu?!" Kesal Sehun yang telah mencari Kai kemana-mana namun tidak juga ditemukannya.

Kemungkinan terakhir tempat Kai berada menurut Sehun, atap sekolah.

'Semoga saja dia ada di sana.' Batin Sehun lalu berlari lagi, menuju atap sekolah.

Benar dugaan Sehun, saat ia membuka pintu atap sekolah ternyata Kai ada di sana sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

Ia sedang berdiri diam menatap ke arah lapangan sekolah yang terlihat dari atap sekolah.

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Kai menengok ke arah sumber suara dan ia melihat Sehun dengan wajah penuh keringat dan nafas yang ngos-ngosan seperti orang habis lari marathon, dan ia sedang mengatur nafasnya sambil berpegangan pada pintu. Wajah dan poninya basah oleh peluh yang masih menetes. Entah mengapa terlihat seksi di mata Kai.

Sehun berjalan ke arah Kai sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat terlalu banyak berlari.

"Hosh... Hosh... Akhirnya ketemu juga, aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Hosh... Hosh... Ternyata kau di sini." Kata Sehun sambil terengah-engah seperti orang kehabisan nafas.

"Wae? Kau kenapa seperti orang habis lari maraton begini?" Ucap Kai yang agak bingung untuk apa Sehun mencarinya dan kenapa Sehun mencarinya sampai berkeringat seperti orang yang habis lari maraton.

Hening

Sehun masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Kai karena dia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang hampir habis setelah berlari. Setelah kurang lebih 1 menit, Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Kai dengan nafas yang tidak terengah-engah lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih karena kau telah menggendongku ke ruang kesehatan dan membolehkanku tidur di kasurmu selama kakiku sakit." Jawab Sehun akhirnya.

"Mwo?! Kau mencariku hanya untuk mengatakan itu? Tidak bisa menunggu saat kelas di mulai? Kau kan tidak perlu berlari seperti tadi hanya untuk mengatakan itu." Heran Kai yang tidak mengerti dengan isi kepala namja yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Sehun terhenyak. Benar juga, ia sebenarnya tidak perlu berlari seperti orang gila hanya untuk mencari Kai dan mengatakan itu.

"Pokoknya aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu." Ucap Sehun final.

"Gomawo... Kai-ya." Kata Sehun menatap dalam mata Kai.

"Baiklah, aku kembali dulu ke kelas." Ucap Sehun sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Tunggu!" Ujar Kai yang memegang lengan Sehun, manahannya untuk pergi.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun sambil membalikkan badannya lagi menghadap Kai.

"Aku hanya..." Ucap Kai ragu-ragu.

"Hanya apa?" Tanya Sehun tidak sabar.

"Hanya..." Ucap Kai terputus.

"Hanya apa? Ayolah Kai aku ingin kembali ke kelas." Ujar Sehun yang kesal menunggu Kai berbicara.

Kai menarik nafasnya dalam, lalu...

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf karena telah membentakmu waktu itu. Hari itu moodku sedang tidak baik jadi aku melampiaskannya padamu. Mianhae... Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Ucap Kai dalam sekali nafas.

Sehun kaget. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Kai akan meminta maaf padanya. Sehun pikir Kai bahkan tidak akan peduli setelah membentaknya waktu itu. Ternyata ia salah. Lagi.

"Gwaenchanha Kai-ya. Aku juga salah mengganggumu di saat moodmu sedang buruk." Jawab Sehun.

Hening lagi.

"Apa aku boleh menjadi temanmu?" Tanya Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Eoh?" Respon Kai kaget dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Apa kau mau menjadi temanku?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Kai terdiam.

Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak punya teman dan selalu sendirian. Setelah meninggalnya Taemin, ia menjadi trauma memiliki teman atau seseorang yang dekat dengannya. Karena ia takut akan ditinggalkan lagi. Ia takut dan tidak ingin ditinggalkan lagi saat ia sudah dekat dan menyayangi orang tersebut. Ia tidak ingin merasakan hal itu untuk kedua kalinya. Karena itu ia menutup diri dari siapapun di sekitarnya.

Dan mungkin sekarang saatnya ia membuka diri untuk orang lain.

"Kenapa kau ingin berteman denganku?" Tanya Kai akhirnya.

"Apa kita harus butuh alasan untuk berteman?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Aku butuh satu alasan kenapa kau ingin menjadi temanku." Ujar Kai menatap Sehun.

"Karena aku ingin menjadi temanmu." Jawab Sehun mantap.

"Ck! Apa itu bisa disebut alasan?"

"Tentu saja!" Ucap Sehun dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hmm... Joha! Aku mau menjadi temanmu."

"Jinjja?!" Respon Sehun kaget. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kai akan mau menjadi temannya. Ia pikir, Kai akan membentaknya lagi seperti waktu itu.

"Eoh! Sehun...-ah." Jawab Kai.

"Eh...?" Sehun kaget mendengar namanya disebut oleh Kai. Pertama kalinya ia mendengar Kai menyebut namanya. Dan dia suka saat Kai menyebut namanya.

"Kai-ya..."

"Hmm."

"Kalau hari ini kita bolos sekolah, eotte?"

"Mwo?"

"Anggap saja ini sebagai perayaan kau dan aku menjadi teman. Hmm?"

Kai terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab ajakan Sehun.

"Joha! kaja!" Ucap Kai akhirnya setuju dan langsung menarik tangan Sehun.

.

.

"Kau yakin kita tidak akan ketahuan lewat sini?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai.

Mereka sedang berusaha keluar dari sekolah lewat pagar belakang.

"Eoh! Aku sudah sering melakukannya." Jawab Kai yakin.

"Cepat kau duluan panjat pagar ini sebelum penjaga sekolah melihat kita!" Perintah Kai.

"Arasseo!" Jawab Sehun yang langsung memanjat pagar belakang sekolah yang cukup tinggi.

"Ya! palli !" Suruh Kai sambil mengecek keadaan sekitar, apa ada penjaga sekolah yang melihat mereka atau tidak.

"YA! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang memanjatnya?" Omel Sehun.

Setelah Sehun selesai memanjat pagar dan berada di luar sekolah, sekarang giliran Kai. Namun sayangnya ada penjaga sekolah yang melihat Kai ingin memanjat pagar.

"YA! Mau kemana kalian?!" Teriak penjaga sekolah dari kejauhan.

"YA palli Kai!" Teriak Sehun.

Kai dengan santainya memanjat pagar dengan cepat dan dalam sekejap ia sudah ada di samping Sehun.

"Wah! Kau benar-benar sering membolos?" Tanya Sehun. Ia kaget melihat Kai yang cepat sekali memanjat pagar.

"Tidak juga!" Jawab Kai dengan smirk-nya.

"Kaja!" Ajak Kai yang lagi-lagi menarik tangan Sehun lalu berlari mengabaikan teriakan penjaga sekolah yang mengancam melaporkan mereka jika mereka tidak kembali ke sekolah.

"Ya! Bagaimana kalau kita benar-benar dilaporkan?" Tanya Sehun saat mereka masih berlari.

"Wae? Kau takut? Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengajak membolos?" Balas Kai.

"Tapi kan aku tidak tahu jika akan ketahuan begini."

Kai berhenti berlari lalu melihat tangannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan Sehun. Dan dengan cepat ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Jangan khawatir, penjaga sekolah tadi tidak melihat wajah kita."

"Mau kemana kita sekarang?" Tanya Kai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari buble tea? Aku sangat haus sekarang." Usul Sehun sambil memegang lehernya menunjukkan jika dia benar-benar haus.

"Buble tea? Okay! Kaja!" Jawab Kai lalu berjalan duluan menuju halte bis dekat sekolah mereka.

"Apa benar dia Kai yang selama ini aku kenal? Dia berbeda sekali sekarang! Aneh!" Kata Sehun sambil memandang punggung Kai yang menjauh.

Sehun heran kenapa Kai tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat dari yang biasanya dingin, pendiam, dan penyendiri menjadi Kai yang seperti sekarang. Kai yang friendly dan menyenangkan.

Saat Sehun sedang asyik dengan pikirannya, Kai menengok untuk melihat Sehun yang tidak juga menyusulnya.

"YA! Kenapa diam saja?! Kau tidak jadi membeli buble tea?" Teriak Kai dari halte bis.

"EOH!" Jawab Sehun sambil berlari kecil menuju Kai.

.

.

Mereka naik bis selama 15 menit dan sampai di tempat menjual buble tea di daerah MyungDong.

"Wah buble tea di sini lebih enak daripada di Ilsan!" Ucap Sehun senang sambil terus meminum buble tea-nya.

"Memang di Ilsan kau sering minum ini juga?" Tanya Kai.

"Tentu saja! Aku sering meminum ini bersama sahabatku..." Tiba-tiba raut wajah Sehun berubah murung namun Kai tidak menyadarinya karena ia sibuk melihat toko-toko di sekitar mereka.

"Ohhh begitu. Mau kemana lagi kita?"

"Bagaimana kalau menonton?"

"YA! Apa kau gila?! Mana boleh kita menonton dengan seragam sekolah seperti ini!" Omel Kai.

"Itu mudah." Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya smirk.

Mereka sedang mencoba pakaian yang akan dibeli untuk menonton film, karena siswa yang memakai seragam tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam bioskop.

Kai memilih tshirt putih berlengan pendek dengan celana jeans panjang. Sedangkan Sehun memilih tshirt abu-abu dengan celana pendek bermotif garis-garis. Keduanya tampak sempurna dan berhasil menarik perhatian parah yeoja yang ada di toko tersebut.

"Sehun-ah, kau punya uang untuk membeli ini?" Tanya Kai ragu.

"Tenang saja Kai! Karena hari ini aku yang mengajak, semuanya aku yang bayar." Jawab Sehun bangga.

"Tentu saja kau yang membayarnya babo! Lagi pula aku tidak membawa uang." Kata Kai santai.

"Mwo?!"

"YA cepat sana bayar baju ini!" Suruh Kai seenaknya.

"Aish jinjja!" Gerutu Sehun sambil berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaan mereka.

Kai hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun. Mungkin memang keputusan yang dia ambil dengan membuka dirinya untuk orang lain adalah tepat. Apalagi orang itu adalah Sehun, ia menjadi semakin yakin dengan keputusannya.

Kai dan Sehun sudah di dalam bioskop, mereka menonton film horor yaitu The Conjuring. Itu adalah film pilihan Sehun. Tapi dilihat dari keadaan Sehun saat ini sepertinya ia menyesal akan pilihan filmnya.

"Kai-ya, apa hantunya sudah pergi?" Tanya Sehun sambil menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa ini yang kau sebut menonton film? Dari tadi yang kau lakukan hanya menutup mata dan menanyakan adegannya padaku." Kai kesal karena konsentrasi menontonnya terganggu. Sebenarnya dari awal ia tidak bisa menonton dengan tenang, Sehun terus bertanya dan berteriak tidak jelas jika penonton lain berteriak.

Padahal Kai sangat suka film horor dan ini salah satu film yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Tapi menonton film ini bersama Sehun adalah kesalahan besar.

"Aku takut... Aku tidak tau jika filmya seseram ini." Ucap Sehun beralasan.

"Lalu kenapa kau pilih film ini, babo!" Omel Kai, ia benar-benar kehilangan selera menonton karena Sehun.

"Karena kau menyukai film horor makanya aku memilih film ini." Jawab Sehun.

Kai langsung menengok ke arah Sehun setelah mendengar itu.

"Kau... Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku suka film horor?" Tanya Kai. Ia kaget sekaligus bingung darimana Sehun mengetahui itu.

"Aku... Hmmm... Tadi aku melihat kau yang terus melihat trailer film ini saat kita mengantri tiket. Jadi aku pikir kau menyukai film horor." Jawab Sehun beralasan. Ia melihat ke arah layar film untuk menghindari tatapan Kai. Namun sialnya, saat ia melihat ke arah layar, tapat di saat Hantu wanita yang berwajah sangat menyeramkan muncul.

"Aaaarrrrgghhhh!" Teriak Sehun yang kaget langsung memeluk lengan Kai yang ada di sebelahnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Kai.

Kai terkejut mendengar teriakan keras Sehun yang tepat berada di sampingnya, ditambah lagi Sehun yang sedang memeluk lengannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahunya.

Kai hanya diam saja, tidak berusaha menarik lengan atau bahunya dari Sehun.

"Apa Hantunya sudah pergi Kai?" Tanya Sehun yang masih dengan posisi sama.

"Eoh... Sudah pergi." Jawab Kai.

Sehun yang sadar akan posisinya, langsung melepasnya dan kembali duduk seperti semula.

"Mian..." Kata Sehun canggung.

"Gwaenchanha Sehun-ah."

.

.

Setelah menonton film, makan, dan jalan-jalan sepanjang hari.

"Kaja kita kembali ke dorm, sudah malam." Ajak Kai.

"Aku mau ke sungai Han..." Pinta Sehun.

"Untuk apa malam-malam begini kesana?"

"Geunyang..."

"Geurae kaja! Kau ini sangat menyusahkan."

Sesampainya di sana, mereka duduk di salah satu bench yang ada di sepanjang sungai Han.

"Yeppeuda~" Ujar Sehun saat melihat suasana malam di sungai Han. Hanya ada beberapa orang di sana selain mereka.

"River flows in you..." Ucap Sehun lagi.

Kai menengok ke arah Sehun yang ada di sebelahnya mendengar ucapan Sehun. Kai sebenarnya menunggu Sehun mengucapkan sesuatu lagi. Tapi nihil, Sehun terus diam sambil menikmati suasana malam di sana. Cukup lama mereka hanya duduk terdiam sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, sampai Sehun memulai pembicaraan.

"Kai-ya..." Panggil Sehun namun pandangannya masih ke arah sungai Han.

"Hmm?" Jawab Kai yang juga masih mengarah ke depan.

"Kenapa kau sangat suka menyendiri?"

"Aku hanya lebih nyaman sendirian."

"Apa kau tidak pernah punya teman? Jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada sendirian."

"Ya aku tahu itu..."

"Lalu?"

"Menyenangkan jika mereka tidak meninggalkanmu."

"Apa yang kau maksud Taemin? Kau mengigaukan namanya waktu itu."

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

Setelah itu, mereka terdiam lagi.

"Kai-ya..." Panggil Sehun menengok ke arah Kai.

"Hmm?" Jawab Kai yang juga menengok ke arah Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam sambil menatap mata Kai dalam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aniya..." Ucap Sehun akhirnya setelah menatap lama mata Kai lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke depan terlihat berpikir.

"Wae?" Tanya Kai penasaran, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tatapan mata Sehun padanya.

"Aniya..." Jawab Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

'Belum saatnya aku mengatakan itu pada Kai.' Batin Sehun.

.

.

TBC


End file.
